1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail assembly for a data storage device of a computer, and particularly to a rail assembly which is easily fixed to and electrically contacts the data storage device.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the computer industry develops, improved manufacturing efficiency of products is sought to reduce costs. A data storage device, such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive or a CD-ROM drive, is generally fixed in a drive bracket inside a computer enclosure by bolts. However, fixing a data storage device in a drive bracket using bolts is complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, computer enclosures require more working space when mounting data storage devices in drive brackets using bolts.
To counter the problems caused by using bolts for fixing data storage devices in drive brackets, rails may be used in place of bolts for fixing the data storage device in the drive bracket. An example is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 78201813, wherein rails are attached to a data storage device by bolts, but this still involves a complicated assembly procedure. Another example is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 81207129, wherein rails are attached to a drive bracket using bolts. The procedure for fixing the rails to the drive brackets is complicated.
Additionally, electrostatic charges are easily built up on the casing of a data storage device during operation. Conventional rails attached to a data storage device for fixing the data storage device inside a computer enclosure are generally made of plastics. The plastic rails do not allow electrostatic discharge from the casing to the enclosure. Forming additional electrical paths to discharge the electrostatic charges on the data storage device is important as these charges can reduce or even damage the stability of the computer system.
Furthermore, computer enclosures are changing rapidly today, and a data storage device may be used in numerous computer enclosures during its useful life. Conventional rails are attached to a data storage device at fixed positions. The rail positions are only suited to one specific type of computer enclosure, which necessitates further costs and trouble when changing computer enclosures.